bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Guppies Wiki Rules
NOTE: The rules are in need of revising and will be eventually. Hello! Welcome to the Bubble Guppies Wiki! On this page there are rules that should be followed while editing on this Wiki. Everyone whether you are a user or Wiki contributor are excepted to follow the rules. The rules can be read below *1. Be nice '- Be nice to users on this Wiki. That means no fighting, no nasty comments or arguing about edits. Do not put swear words while you're posting comments. If you see an edit and you disagree with it tell the other editor and and try to solve the problem. Do not edit-war. Edit-war is when you fighting over edits and keep on reverting them with another user. If it still doesn't work contact a staff member or any admin or use Special:Contact. *2. '''No vandalism or bad pages or edits '- Helping out on the Wiki means making pages. Please don't make pages that have nothing to do with Bubble Guppies. You can only make pages that have nothing to do with Bubble Guppies on Bubble Guppies Fanon Wiki. *3. 'No non-Bubble Guppies related and/or inappropriate pictures '- We love it when you post pictures but, like the edits they must have to do with Bubble Guppies. That means no pictures that don't have to do with Bubble Guppies unless they are on your user page or message wall. *4. 'No cursing or insulting '- Cursing is offensive, and will not be tolerated. Do not use any dirty or inappropriate language, or call people by insulting names. *5. 'No removing important information from pages '- Some information on pages may or may not be important to you. Please don't remove information unless you think it's not important. If someone disagrees please explain why you think it's not important. *6. 'No putting nonsense or random things on pages '- This isn't a random wiki. It's a Bubble Guppies Wiki. Please don't put things like "Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" or putting random numbers and/or letters. *'No diffrent langugaes expect from ENGLISH. '''We want everyone here to understand each other, and to keep things appropriate, we only allow English. If you have any questions with the rules, ask any of the admins. There will probably be times when a user makes too many bad edits or behaviors. That's why we have blocking. Blocking preverts users from editing on a Wiki because of bad edits or behaviors. When you make bad edits you will be given 4 warnings and there will be a picture of a villain from the story segments. *1. Warning and picture of the Mr. Grumpfish . *2. Warning and picture of the The Color Monster. *3. Warning and picture of the The Marching Bandit. *4. Warning, picture of the Ball Hog and user will be blocked by a wikia staff. If you do very bad edits you could get an auto-block where you get blocked right away. If you have any questions with blocking ask any of the admins. One of the updates to the Wiki is Chat. However, there are rules to Chat as well. Here are the rules below: #'Stay on topic '- On the Bubble Guppies Wiki you really should be talking about Bubble Guppies. Please don't go off topic. #'No cursing or insulting '- Cursing and insulting is very bad and people can get offended by it. Please don't say things or words or call people bad names. #'Be nice- Be nice to the users in Chat. Say nice and kind things to them. If any problems occur let any of the admins know. #'No spamming the chat '- Please don't repeat the same thing over and over again in Chat. That's spam and spam is vandalism. If you break any of these rules you'll be given 4 warnings and if you keep it up you will be banned from chat and get a block warning. If you have any questions with Chat ask any of the admins. Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Site maintenance Category:Adults Category:Site administration